


My Mix of One-Shots

by VinDukeOfHorror



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinDukeOfHorror/pseuds/VinDukeOfHorror
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one-shots based off of 30 songs selected from My Mix on youtube, each chapter name will include the name of the song and the character the one-shot is for. Notes at the beginning will give the song title, author, and my favorite line from the song. Notes at the end will include why I chose the song for the character I chose it for, and will include some fun fact about the character/a HC for them and a bit of trivia about the song. Tags, relationships, etc. will be added as I go.Also I won't be doing a each chapter all at once. Just doing it a lil' bit at a time.





	My Mix of One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Time of Dying - Three Days Grace  
> "Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare!"

Of course he had to be the one working late. Of all his employees(Which, still weren't many), only one didn't have an excuse; the one that had been there working all day, the only one Mat couldn't bring himself to force another shift onto, no matter how insistent they were that they could handle it.

Khan Winters.

Of course, Mat knew full well why Khan was so insistent he could, or  _should_ , work even more; the poor man was going through a pretty rough divorce, and if there was one thing his soon-to-be ex-wife was adamant about? This little phrase of hers;  _If he can't even keep a steady job for two days, how can he ever care for a child?_

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly only chose this song for Mat because at the time I was reading an AU thing my friend made, called "Graveyard Shift" and I just had to do something with that and this song!  
> Fun Fact/HC for Mat: He is alleged to smell like coffee cake.  
> Trivia for Time of Dying: It was certified gold in the same month as the album One-X earned the band an award for Rock Artist of the Year.


End file.
